The Siren VS the Soldier
by Mystrigirl
Summary: We have a new protector here when the Queen isn't here to protect us. Her name is Siren because she leaves a kiss mark on a handkerchief with her victims because of her beauty. All we know is she is a woman and she is devious. The worst kind of woman
1. Chapter 1 The Siren

Shiya entered the bar and smiled.

She brushed down her faded pink skirt with apron on front and long sleeved white blouse a checked her boots were tied up so she didn't fall over. Her dark brown hair was tied up braided updo.

"Snow outside. Might be enough for a blizzard" Shiya said to Gerald the barkeeper.

"If only it was enough to keep away the hobbes" He pointed out.

"The hobbes will be dealt with. The Queen promised she would have them cleared out by the end of this year" Shiya cleaned a table with a spare rag.

"Yeah and by the time that happens you'll be married" Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Gerald you know as well as I that love doesn't take a priority in my heart at the moment. Excuse me I have to go feed Tammy" She said turning away.

She headed outside to where her golden retriever usually was sitting. Instead a man in blonde hair and blue eyes was there playing with him. "Good boy, you master should take you on an adventure I bet you would like that huh?" he said.

"It's because his mistress is busy working and she takes plenty of care of her dog" she called out. Shiya walked forward to unleash her dog from the chain he was on. "And she does want to go on an adventure" She added.

"Oh you are the dog's owner? I am Benn Finn," he introduced.

"Shiya Gallows," she shook his hand "Its pleasure to meet you, sorry but its bloody freezing here In Brightwall. Want to head inside?" She nodded to the pub.

"You husband won't mind?" He asked.

"I have no husband. There is a room in the pub open if you want it and you never know might get a free drink. Come on Tammy" She whistled to her dog and opened the door before going in she turned to him in realisation. "Benn Finn the man who rocked up in the night and tells a tale" Shiya smiled before actually going in.

He looked surprised. Most people knew him here as Benn Finn ex-captain of her Majesties Royal Army. Shiya…what an odd name? He entered the pub and saw the bartender give a nod. "Nice seein' you back captain" He said.

"It's been a while Tom. How have you been keeping? Any knew woman of interest?" He asked sitting near the bar with a smirk on his face.

"Only woman I have in my life is the one I need. Shiya where in Avo's name are you?" He bellowed.

The woman from before came downstairs with a tray in hand and a few drinks on it. She placed a hand on her hip and smiled.

"Serving the lot upstairs Tom. Hello again Mr Finn. Well my shift is over and I am going to bed" she said curtsying. Shiya chucked her apron up skipped outside.

"So she's yours eh?" Benn asked.

"No she's my barmaid. Brings in customers and does whatever she wants when we are not busy. Also has a sweet tongue for children and Mercenary's coming in to kick them out. Shiya stays out back in the small cottage. Pays for rent by doing this though she already has enough pay checks to build a house alone, still she's good help" Tom said.

"Anyway what brings you back here?" Tom asked.

"I am heading to the Castle I need to be there in a week and I can make the trip in two days. May as well stay here for the time being and catch up at the library see how that is going" Benn said.

Shiya entered her little cottage behind the pub and locked the door; she headed into the tiny kitchen and lights a candle then headed to her small lounge pulling the chimney grate open and feeling around the top for a box. She pulled it out happily blowing off the dust taking it to the small coffee table. She took out the braids in her hair and started sliding off the lid and pulling out the gun loading the bullets. Placing on a blue and pink pirate hat placing it on her head, she stripped off the dress and replaced it with the top half of a corset the bottom around her belly a faded matching pink the top bust and shorts with belt then placed the matching blue jacket with long thigh boots almost touching the shorts.

Shiya grabbed her cutglass which was the last object in the box and headed upstairs to the attic and outside. She quickly hid among the shadows and waited patiently.

Benn finished the last of his drink when he heard howling. "Bloody hobbes!" He recognised the howl.

"Finished your drink Benn it's okay nothing is going to happen. Don't worry" Tom said.

"There is hobbes in the town! You sure things are okay?" he asked.

"The Siren will get them" Tom assured.

"Who?" Benn asked

"Ah you don't know yet. We have a new protector here when the Queen isn't here to protect us. Her name is Siren because she leaves a kiss mark on a handkerchief with her victims because of her beauty. All we know is she is a woman and she is devious" Tom served him another drink.

"The worst kind, how do you know she is a woman?" Benn asked.

"Uh to spin a secret," he leaned in close. "She comes here when she is injured to be healed. I never see her face because she wears a stupid pirate hate to cover it up" Tom admitted.

Benn smirked. "I think if I meet her I might fall in love, excuse me I need to go to bed" He stood up and went to bed climbing up the stairs.

He wrote in his diary for a bit about his latest travels and heard running. He looked up to the rooftops a woman in faded pink and blue was running along them jumping and sliding across all of Brightwall in the middle of the night.

He went downstairs when he saw her approaching the pub; he hid up on the stairs. She limped up to the bar and slammed her sword on the bar shaking her head but not taking off the hat.

"I got them and left the mark. I need some ale" She said.

"Siren you were fighting you don't need alcohol" Tom muttered loud enough for him to hear. She laughed and her auburn brown hair shined falling back.

"Not for me, it's for the blade I need to get it cleaned" She answered in a clearer voice.

Benn smirked. 'So she is smart enough to handle a blade' he thought.

"Here this is for your trouble and also keep an eye out your guest the Captain and the barmaid" She warned, Benn tensed. What did Shiya have to do with this? Siren handed a small bag filled to the top with gold to him.

"He isn't a threat and Shiya is still young I know she's your sister but you need to stop looking out for her" Tom said giving her a bottle.

"I saved her life and people think we are sisters because of our beliefs? Tom get a Mrs. Then tell her to slap you" Siren said shaking her head. "I am retiring for the night no more Hobbes, goodnight Tom and also that's for now"

Siren collected her blade and walked off. "Also dear captain chose a better place to eavesdrop. You don't want to get caught on the stairs all the time do you?" she asked not turning her head to face Benn.

Benn glared at her. "Bloody woman"


	2. Chapter 2 Blasted hobbes

Shiya walked through the market with basket in one arm and swinging the other past and forth her hip. She had changed from her usual pink to a sky blue with matching woollen shawl and left her dark auburn hair out. She went to look at some flowers from a stall as her feet trenched through the snow, someone grabbed a flower from behind her.

"They don't smell as nice as the ones in Bowerstone" a voice said.

"Mr Finn, that's because these ones are fake" She took it from him and laughed.

"Well that explains so much" He said.

"Yes it does or at least it should" She answered smelling it again. "I usually buy them for Tom when he sets up the pub for a party or something." Shiya said wrapping her shawl around her close.

"Can I ask you something? " Benn asked.

Shiya held out her arm and they lopped them together and walking along the street. "Sure go ahead." He sighed relieved.

"Are you related to the Siren?" He asked.

She turned to him and laughed a little. "No I'm not" she answered. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Tom said you were her sister" he lied.

Shiya sighed, she stopped when they saw Tammy coming towards them. "I guess that I kind of am. You see when Siren first came; she first sent a letter to me to give to the town crier to say she was no threat. At the bottom she signed, truly your sister" Shiya answered. "And now people think she was saying she was my sister"

"So what do you do here for fun?" he asked.

Shiya smiled and walked over to a small bunch of children and whispered to them making them giggle then to the violin player talking softly with him passing two gold coins into his hand she walked back to Benn more smiling.

"We do this" She grabbed his arm and a little girl with the group and they started dancing around. Shiya was grabbed by a little boy as they spun.

"This is crazy" he said passing her with the little girl.

"And yet it's truly the way to have fun" Shiya responded as she passed him.

"I didn't know I could dance" Benn told her truly.

"It's the Siren wearing her magic spell of Brightwall on you" Shiya responded.

"Well in that case…" He stopped dancing with the girl and whispered something in her ear.

The little girl tugged on Shiya's dress to stop. Shiya did so raising an eyebrow confused but not doubting the little girl who grabbed the boy she was dancing with and led him away. Benn grabbed Shiya's hands and danced with her.

"Like the Siren's spell on me" he said making her laugh.

"Oh how lucky is she" Shiya asked.

"Very, so lucky I am going to catch her" He decided.

Shiya laughed, "Catch her and I will agree to give you a kiss" she dared,

"Then I better do extra hard" he stopped them and Shiya curtsied.

"Thank you Mr Finn" she said.

Shiya walked off with Tammy following her. She walked into her cottage and changed into her costume placing on her hate and smiling she loaded her pistol into her holster, grabbing her cutlass and placing it on her back and strapping a knife into her boot before climbing out the window.

She walked right past the front gates and everyone stared at her whispering. Tammy followed her but no one questioned what the barmaids dog was following the heroine of Brightwall. She walked into the caves deciding to solve the hobbe problem once and for all.

She entered and raised her hand as a blue flame was in it like the Hero's only had. She looked around quietly making her way through the cave and its many tunnels. Shiya heard screaming, she went and stopped before a ledge that led below, a woman and her young child were down there alone. The mother wasn't moving. She had blood on her and Shiya knew she was at peace. The child kept crying however loudly trying to get the mother to wake up. Shiya felt a little guilt cross her as she remembered her own mother's death from a banshee.

Shiya loaded her pistol firing at the hobbes. One by one they backed off, she slid down the ledge to the woman who had died. Shiya recognised her as the baker for the town. She picked up the child carefully making sure her weapons wouldn't harm her. She cooed the child to quieten.

"Listen to me. I am coming to help you, stay calm we can get out of here." She assured the little girl who nodded. "Good can I have your name?" she asked her.

"Melody" The girl responded, "I know who you are, your the Siren" Melody added.

"Yes I am. Come on we need to leave. How did you get in?" She asked.

"She dragged me down here said you were here. I wanted to meet you so badly" The child explained. Her red hair in two plaits was a mess and she had mud across her face with a small cut.

Shiya held her available hand up and lit it up so she could see. "Listen you are very brave but you need to be quiet while I get us out. Quieter than a mouse. Understand?" She asked Melody who nodded.

The Siren watched every step she took cautiously. She smelt gunpowder. Who else was down here?

"Blasted hobbes!" A familiar voice came.

Shiya froze. She was going to be an idiot for doing this but needed to get the child out. "Mr Finn, if I come out it be best you do not shoot me. I have a small child who I found, lost in my arms." She called out.

"Come out Siren into the light then!" He called back.

Shiya lowered her head a little walking forward with the fireball still going. Melody looked scared but Siren hummed a little to the girl trying to get her to stay calm in the situation. Benn looked up when she entered the small cavern of the cave. "Mr Finn" she said.

"Siren" He responded. "That's Melody I assume" he asked her.

Siren nodded and raised and eyebrow. Benn answered this by. "Her father and mother lost her after the baker kidnapped her. They came and asked if I could help them out" He said.

Siren lowered her fireball. So that woman wasn't her mother than but her kidnapper. "Which way out?" she said.

"This way her parents are waiting on the outside for us" Benn answered.

Siren grabbed Melody again and they walked out. Benn kept trying to see under the hat, he heard barking at him. He turned and saw Tammy. "What are you doing here boy? Is Shiya-wait a sec" he looked closer at the Siren.

She was the same height and age. She spoke more clearly than Shiya did but that didn't mean she couldn't mask her own voice. The same color hair and walked the same, not that he usually looked at a woman's behind with that kind of interest (Cough, cough).

"Tammy! Here boy, we need a way out" she called.

Tammy sniffed out the correct part for them going up and down his trail. Siren kept her eyes focused but knew he was close to figuring it out. They climbed up a steep part of the path and finally saw daylight. Shiya ran out quickly with Melody. Her parents saw her and the captain exit hurriedly, they collected their daughter and ran back home shouting joyful things to the two.

Tammy wandered back to town as he was ordered by Siren.

Benn caught up behind her and grabbed her hat. It made the rest of her hair fall out, Benn recognised her as she turned around in fear of what was happening. "You're the Siren." he said. It wasn't a question.

Shiya ran and kept running away from him before he saw her face turn into rage and recognition of who she, he however was more experienced in running despite her knowing the area better. She kept going until they were near the soft lush valley she kept running not stopping. He reached for her shoulder and stopped her making them collapse on the ground in a heap. Benn wrestled to the top and grabbed her into a lock to stop her from getting up and moving.

She kept struggling. He loosened his grip a bit when he saw how terrified she was. She leaned her head up for a second he thought she was going to kiss him but thankfully for her she kept her distance and head knocked him off her before scrambling up and rushing off with her hat which he collected earlier during their chase.

He got up to chase after her but she was out of sight. "Bloody woman!" He muttered once more turning back to the town to pay a visit to the bar.

Shiya entered the bar and kept busy and talking, making it seem to people like she had been there for ages. She turned to see Tom look at her and shake his head. "What?" she asked.

"Benn asked about you. The other you Shiya" he told her.

He knew of her identity because he gave her it when it used to be her mothers one. Shiya sighed. "I know I saw him today when I went for an adventure. He caught my hat but not my face" She answered.

Benn entered the bar and walked up to Shiya. "We need to talk" he lowly said.

"What about?" she asked.

He looked at Tom who pointed above, Benn grabbed Shiya by her arm and dragged her into the spare room. She looked a little curious to what was happening. He would have laughed if this was not so serious. When Benn was assured no one could hear the two he gave her a strange face.

"You're the Siren Shiya" he pointed out she nodded.

"You lied to everyone about it to keep yourself safe." she nodded again.

"And what's worst of it. The reason why you have to leave with me tomorrow because the queen needs to see you. You're a bloody hero of the old kingdom"


End file.
